The Lacrima Wish
by LucyLacrima
Summary: In the midst of a battle with Natsu, Lucy stumbles upon a cursed tree and something is released. She is given the opportunity to make one wish, with no limitations, and is given a Lacrima. The Lacrima allows her to see the repercussions of each potential wish. She tests different futures while watching her guild's future unfold. Many characters. Minuscule amount of swearing, so T.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. All characters and locations belong to Hiro Mashima.**

In the bustling city of Magnolia stands the strongest mage guild in all of Fiore: Fairy Tail. This guild may be loud when they are quiet, destructive in nature, and prone to break rules, but the members hold the ability to love their nakama unconditionally. By pure luck and coincidence, it is with the tremendous strength cultivated through the unbreakable bonds of friendship within fairy tail that the world is saved from the greatest power of all, to be in the hands of a human, being used wrongfully.

Lucy Heartfilia, of Fairy Tail, is about to stumble upon the immense source of power, which should (arguably) never be given to a single mortal being, but because of Lucy's conviction for justice and tenacity for understanding an objective value of "good" she is able to use the power with deep consideration.

We find Lucy Heartfilia in a forest near Hargeon, with her partners Natsu Dragneel and Happy, as they attempt to finish a battle without destroying the neighboring city. This battle has a mediocre reward for the team, but because of the location they were compelled to accept the mission from the guild's mission board. Hargeon was, in fact, where this particularly strong team had first met.

While in the throngs of battle, Happy is flying Natsu above an enemy Monster bent on crushing the mayor of Hargeon, while Lucy wears her virgo outfit and calls out Loke to aid in the battle. The monster towers above them in a snake-like stance, whipping it's tongue out, while emanating poison from it's pores. The eyes are a deep purple that are creepy enough to persuade Lucy to fight near it's rear at the tail of the beast.

Natsu nearly defeats the beast in one fiery dragon roar as Loke hits it with his magical lion sunlight bursts. Lucy prepares to kick the beast in a strategically weak location, that she has yet to find, by circling the action from below. She hears Loke cry out in the knick of time, "WATCH OUT," just as she stumbles away from the falling beast-limbs.

Lucy falls back and scrambles away from the finished battle. She prepares to stand and return to her team mates, but finds herself grabbing a branch that leads her down a sudden hole near the newly disembodied tree. The recent fight caused a particularly old, and magically cursed, tree to collapse which freed the essence inside while bringing Lucy to a 4th dimension. To the eyes of her teammates, Lucy appeared to have disappeared, but to Lucy, she was in the same location.

The forest looked the same, smelled the same, and the air tasted the same, but it was too quiet. She turned around in a circle, confused at her current predicament, as she discovered a bright light floating near her, bouncing around. It almost seemed to be excited, and she walks towards it out of fervent curiosity.

The light floats around in glee, ecstatic to be free of the cursed tree and able to move from dimension to dimension as it pleases. Soon, the light notices the blonde girl peaking up at it with dazzled eyes, and the light knows it must thank it's savior. The light encompasses the girl, surrounding itself around her body as it processes the information inside her and instantly memorizing every aspect of her life.

"Lucy Heartfilia," booms the light, (Lucy jumps from shock) "thank you from freeing me from my prison. When you stumbled across, and broke, the tree I was captured in you freed me from an eternity of cursed living. I will return you to your own time soon, however I have a gift for you. If you would like it."

Although Lucy was still startled from the aura of the speaking light, she resigned herself to listen thoughtfully to her incoming gift. She couldn't refuse a gift from a bubble of light could she? It would be rude not to listen…Her friends could wait for her. "I would like to hear your offer, and thank you for speaking to me. I am amazed at your presence. Would you mind telling me what you are?"

Lucy thought she heard something resembling a chuckle escape the flowing light that glowed in front of her, "I am the essence of time, the essence of emotion, the essence of matter, and of all that could be. I'm similar to the human's concept of a God, but without the ability to create. I simply am. My destiny has been to watch the universe with minimal interaction between other beings capable of intellectual thought.

However, because of a curse put on me by a jealous human mage, I was prevented from my duty for hundreds of years. It is in this instance alone that I will offer a human one of my talents. I will grant one wish. It can be anything, because I am capable of everything since I live outside of time. You must realize the colossal power of this action I am allowing you to have. With this wish you can change the course of life and death, in your future or the past, and good or bad could follow.

With this gift I will give you a lacrima tied to my existence that will show you the after effects of a wish you're interested in before you make it. When you are ready I will appear again. Be wise, young girl. And remember your heart as you contemplate this. I advise you to keep it secret until you have chosen a wish."

Lucy had tears forming in her eyes, the realization of the possibilities impacting her rational thinking, as she took the Lacrima from the floating light. The lacrima entwined itself around her wrist in an unbreakable lock until decision time. She blinked at the light, speechless, before vanishing from the fourth dimension and returning to her friends in the forest.

She was sitting on the ground nearby the location of the previous battle. Unable to move, Lucy sat there crying while her thoughts spun in a chaotic mess of potential wishes. She was so worried, excited, and thankful for this opportunity. Lucy didn't want to waste it on a selfish whim, so she told herself to wait until she was alone before looking into the depths of the lacrima with her internal wishes.

Although it had only been a few minutes since the battle ended, Loke and Natsu were running around the forest looking for Lucy. They were confused at her absence and Natsu was about ready to make the forest explode from fire when he spotted her blonde hair in the distance. He ran to her side calling her name, and snickering to himself that he found her before Loke. As he reared the distance between them, Natsu saw tears gliding down her cheeks and instantly rushed to her side to stoke her back.

"Luce…," Natsu quietly said, "why are you crying? I hate it when you cry…What is it Luce?…" In a flash of anger Natsu threw a fist into the ground yelling, "WHO DO I NEED TO ATTACK FOR MAKING YOU CRY? LOKEEEE!"

Lucy's face flushed as she giggled at her best friend's crazy antics, he will never change, she thought. Lucy racked her brain for an answer, knowing she couldn't tell him the truth, while pretending to cry hard enough to not be able to speak. Her tears saved her the time to think, if she could hide her feelings from him, then she could hide the lacrima and wish from him too.

She sighed, knowing the only answer that he would really understand, "using my keys in battle reminded me of my mom. I don't know why I suddenly thought of her…(hiccup)…but she crossed my mind. So, when the battle ended I ran over here to pull myself together and turned into a blubbering mess." Lucy smiled up at Natsu, "I'm sorry if I worried you Natsu, it won't happen again this close to a battle. I'll control it more if it happens again."

She let her head gently rest against his shoulder as she hummed in contentment at his warmth. Knowing that a compliment from the battle would keep him from asking more questions, she added, "you were amazing Natsu! You're so strong and your fire attacks were exceptional today. I hope we can train together soon. Maybe we can fight!"

At that, Natsu fist pumped the air in excitement, "Of course Luce! I'm always up for a fight. Hahaha Yes! We will fight as soon as we get back to the guild...after we eat!"

Lucy snorted at Natsu, but was happy to let the question drop. Happy was laying against a tree nearby, relaxing, and not caring about Lucy's crying. Happy was tempted to make fun of her, but with Natsu so close, Happy decided to keep his jokes to himself. When Loke saw the nearness between his master and Natsu, he decided to return to the spirit world. Lucy could feel his departure through her magic.

The team stood up and began the trek to Hargeon to disclose to the mayor that they successfully completed the mission. Natsu flamed the beast into a pile of ashes to be on the safe side…and because it was fun. The trio laughed at Natsu's growling stomach as they neared the town and prepared to feast on the mayor's dime. They had successfully completed the mission without breaking anything in Hargeon (the forest not included). It was a rare occasion and they intended to reek every benefit from it.

Natsu devoured the spicy soup and cookies set out at the mayor's house, Happy enjoyed a fresh local fish, and Lucy ate bi bim bop as they listened to the mayor's thanks. At the end of a successful mission it was well-known that the mayor would invite the mages to his house for dinner and this was the first time he had invited this particularly raucous team to his house.

Team Natsu collected their reward money as they headed out the door. Lucy kept Natsu's hand in her own so that he wouldn't try to burn anything on the way out. She was going to leave Hargeon in-tact this time! Even though it was late, Lucy convinced Natsu to leave right away (by offering her bed that night) instead of the morning. She was further protecting their reward money by getting Natsu out of there quick. You could never be too careful when it came to Natsu fights, because you never knew when another Fairy Tail member could be nearby and that often put him in a Natsu-minded version of friendly battle mode.

Happy flew through the gate doors of the train while Lucy pushed a groaning Natsu, who was begging to walk home, onto the train. They took their seats in a secluded area of the train as it departed Hargeon. Natsu had his head in Lucy's lap within seconds, with a green tinge to his face, while Happy decided to take a nap on the seat across from them. For some reason Natsu always pulled himself onto the same seat as Lucy, no matter how sick he was.

She looked out the window and pulled her hands through Natsu's hair. Her thoughts returned to the Lacrima around her wrist while she silently brainstormed potential wishes. She could wish for something that could benefit the world, or Fairy Tail, or just her. She could wish for Natsu's love, heheh, but then she would always doubt if it were true…Lucy continued to brainstorm the possibilities as her eyes closed, content to listen to the puffs of the train, and she drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy abruptly awoke as the train pulled to a stop at Magnolia. "Last call for Magnolia!" Dear Mavis, she thought, as Lucy pulled on Natsu and kicked Happy to follow her out of the train. She dragged Natsu down the hall and out the doors, with a grumpy cat following close behind, and when they made it out to the ground Lucy shimmed Natsu onto a bench.

Natsu slowly regained consciousness, with happy sitting on his lap guarding him, while Lucy walked to the nearby store to purchase water for Natsu. When she returned his eyes were opened wide, like normal Natsu, and he gulped the entire water bottle down in one motion. She laughed at him, bending down, she lifted her bag up and started walking home. Natsu was next to her in a moment, grabbing her bag from her hand and swinging it over his shoulder.

They walked in silence to her house, tired from their busy day, while Lucy carefully balanced on the sidewalks edge, by the river, as they retuned home. Natsu climbed up to her window as Lucy sighed and went through the front door, she was too tired to yell at him about manners.

Lucy threw a blanket on the couch, hoping he would actually stay on the couch tonight, and pushed him onto it before entering the bathroom. She slid into the hot water, whistling at the sensation, and began adding body wash to a loofa. Lucy took her time washing her hair and scrubbing her body in the bathtub because she knew that when she entered her room it would be a struggle to get Natsu to bathe. She yelled from the tub to him, "Natsu you're next! You can't spend the night smell like that!"

She chuckled when she heard him groan in her room trying to think his way out of the bath, but nothing came. At least it would make her happy to have him be clean, Natsu thought.

Lucy dried herself off with a towel and slipped into her pajamas. She didn't look when she grabbed clothes and winced a little at the embarrassing underwear she grabbed. It had a big smiling strawberry on the back and little strawberries on the front. At least Natsu wouldn't see these, she thought, he probably wouldn't care even if he did see them. The idea of testing him occurred to her, and she thought of letting her shorts lay in the laundry bin while walking out in just a t-shirt and panties. She wondered if he would notice. Honestly though, Natsu is so dense he wouldn't think anything about it. Since she felt more comfortable this way, and would sleep better this way, she tossed her shorts in the bin and left the bathroom.

Lucy yelled at Natsu, and threatened a Lucy kick, until she could push him into the bathroom. She told him which soap he could use and called Virgo from the spirit realm to bring back clothes for him. While he was in the bath she tossed the clothes in by cracking the door open. Natsu heard the clothes drop to the floor and turned his head just in time to watch the door quickly shut. He silently was hoping she would look, but he didn't know why.

Happy was curled into a little ball on the edge of the bed sound asleep, and Lucy was under the covers brushing her hair when Natsu came out of the bathroom. He had on a pair of boxers that Virgo left and ignored the shirt since he didn't need it. Natsu ran hot on account of being a fire mage.

Before Lucy could complain he jumped to the window side of the bed and slid under the covers, resting his head on the pillow he looked up at her. Lucy was so used to Natsu being in her bed, that she gave up trying to stop him. So, she surprised Natsu and smiled at him before setting the brush down and snuggling into the blanket. They both fell asleep quickly, and unconsciously wrapped their arms around each other in the middle of the night.

Lucy woke up to Natsu's chest and a smiling Happy who was holding a camera. In desperation, she shouted, "NOOOOOOOO," and jumped out of the bed running towards the devilish cat. He caught more pictures of angry Lucy before he flew out the window.

Happy smacked Natsu's head on his way out, saying, "see you at the guild! muahahahah."

Lucy stomped over to her dresser and let the anger boil over as she changed without thinking. Natsu was surprised to see Lucy change in front of him, but he wasn't going to interrupt her when she was that angry. She was mad enough to forget Natsu's presence behind her. As she finished pulling on a clean skirt and blue top, she grabbed her knee-highs and waltzed to the bed. She finally noticed Natsu stare at her with pink-tinted cheeks and she let her leg fly into his face sending him through the window.

He knew the Lucy kick was coming if he didn't leave, but figured it was worth the show. Natsu laughed happily as he ran home to change. He wore only his boxers and a white scarf as he ran through Magnolia. He got a lot of weird looks from the action as well, but didn't care because he saw Lucy in Strawberry underwear! Hahahaha. That was the best, he could make fun of her for days about that. She would definitely let him sleepover again if he kept it a secret. He laughed maniacally on his way home, earning more stares from the pedestrians. Lucy was such a weirdo to him.

Lucy was finally alone in her apartment and able to contemplate her choice of wishes. She looked down at the bracelet and pulled out a notebook, prepared to write down the possibilities. But as the first wish came to mind she was still looking into the Lacrima, and the room went dark as her eyes closed. Lucy's mind was bended to see a different reality that would show the repercussions of her first potential wish.

She was in a daze when her eyes opened. Lucy found herself at what appeared to have once been Fairy Tail. She looked around frantically, unsure of what happened and how she got there. Then she remembered looking into the lacrima before fading out of consciousness, and looked down at her wrist. She could see a reflection of her room appearing in a swirl on her bracelet. So I can get back there if I gaze into it longer, she pondered, and decided to look around this future.

Thinking back to her wish she wondered if the wish was related to the destruction of the guild, and Magnolia. She walked from the rubble that was Fairy Tail and sunk to her knees at the sight of her town. It was gone. Blown to pieces from something. How could this happen from her wish? Her wish was intended for the better good….

Lucy stood up and paced across town, looking for survivors, or a newspaper. Eventually she came to the Sorcerers Weekly headquarters in Magnolia and and ran towards the remnants. If she could just find some news before this happened, then she would know. She lifted some of the lighter rocks, and wadded through paper stuck underneath. Eventually she found a newspaper from the year 787.

This isn't too far in the future, she thought, if there were survivors they would have rebuilt Magnolia and something would be left to the town. The townspeople loved this city. Lucy sniffled as she tried to make out words on the wrinkled, and faded, paper. On the front page it read: "Sudden growth of food has occurred all over the world! Poverty areas have an abundance of food." She noticed an article on the side stating the drop in value of food, and farmers that have lost land due to the new growth.

Concerned, but knowing the connection, she rifled through the papers under the rock and found another from 862. This paper was significantly less faded and Lucy realized that she was actually quite far in the future. The front page was about cattle becoming an endangered animal due to overgrowth of plant-life, and pigs were declared extinct. She sat shocked at the words. Lucy wish has been for the end of world hunger, but these animals are a prime source of sustenance.

She continued reading about the overgrowth of fruit trees, and blackberry bushes destroying buildings. Potatoes were spreading like a weed and it seemed the growth time for every plant had been significantly reduced. The world has forced humans to become vegetarians…Such a terrible fate, she thought.

Lucy went through the papers under the rock one more time and found a paper that seemed to be the most recent. It was from the year 903. The title read, "World War: Can weapons defeat magic?" Lucy choked back tears as she read about magic guilds using their powers to obtain land that was free of growth. It was a civil war, but happened everywhere. Countries that battled countries for desert land would be defenseless with their own citizens in battle for a home. Soon everything would be destroyed…Another article exclaims overpopulation to be the cause of mass war. The increase in food lead to more babies all over the world, which made the search for land even harder. An article on the last page described the defeat of a guild that had been trying to destroy the excess food, only to have it grow back tenfold each time.

Lucy cried as she looked at the repercussions of her wish. She could not let this happen. She would not wish for anything like this to happen. With tears rolling down her face, she stared down into her wrist urging it to take her home. And the world went black.

When Lucy opened her eyes she was still crying, or her body had just started to cry. She was shaking from the loss of so many lives, and it would be all her fault. Thank Mavis that the light essence gave her this Lacrima! If the light hadn't given it to her and she made that wish….Lucy would never forgive herself for the outcome.

She wiped her face with her shirt, and stood up. Lucy felt relieved that she could prevent that future by avoiding that wish and similar wishes. She figured world peace would be off the list as well. This will definitely take more time to think about. With that, Lucy jumped in the shower to wash away the evidence of her tears.

After the shower, Lucy quickly put some make up on, and called out Cancer to fix her hair. She looked in the mirror and tried to hide the pout her lips had been making since returning to this reality. Lucy pulled her heels on and jogged down the stairs, while running out the door she grabbed some yoghurt for the walk.

Lucy calls out Plue to accompany her to the guild, and he pun-puuns all the way there. Only Natsu ever seems to know what he's saying, but Lucy just smiles down at him while wondering how he sees the world. She started considering whether she should inform her spirits of the potential wish she has been granted. They might be able to give her some insight. However, she remembers the advice given to her from the light and decides against it. There must be some way for her to get ideas on this. Lucy pushes open the guild doors to the usual ruckus that lay behind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Fairy Tail**

Lucy pulls out a seat to the bar as she plops on it and rests her head on the table. She didn't greet anyone on her way inside Fairy Tail, but instead rushed to the bar in need of a milkshake. Mira takes her order with a gentle smile and concern in her eyes as she walks away. In the corner of Lucy's eye she can see Mira wave Natsu over to Lucy, and then pull him from his fight to shove him Lucy's way. Lucy giggles under her breath when she hears Natsu grumble about leaving the fight, and stupid Mira as he walks up to the seat next to her.

"Hey Luce," Natsu said, "took you awhile to get here today. You still tired?" When he looks at her, his head cocks to the right and his nose begins to flare. Lucy's eyes widen when she realized he might be able to smell the salt from her tears. But she definitely washed it away, right? She didn't just let the water fall on her back…She definitely washed her face too…But did she use soap? Lucy couldn't remember.

Suddenly, Natsu's face was by her cheek while he sniffed her. The action warranted the hopeful stares coming from around the guild at Natsu's action, but he didn't notice. Lucy was well aware of the attention his sniffing got them, but considering it was normal behavior for him, she ignored it.

Putting on a big smile for her partner, Lucy looked at Natsu and winked. She pushed him away from her face, while blushing from the nearness, and he landed on the seat next to her. "I'm fine Natsu, still tired from our mission yesterday is all. You want a pepper shake? It's my treat." Lucy waggled her eyebrows at that, knowing he would drop the subject for anything spicy.

They talked about Plue while waiting for their shakes, and yelled at Gray for stripping in the corner. All the guild members who noticed laughed when Juvia grabbed Gray's shorts and ran out the door with them. Gray was quick to follow her while yelling at her to give them back. No one really wanted to know what the obsessed girl would do with them, but Lucy suspected Juvia would build a Gray-sama shrine, devoted to his shorts, in her dorm.

Lucy watched Happy hold a fish out to Carla, and felt a little sorry for the little guy. However, she **wished** Natsu could be as up front about his feelings as Happy was. Lucy didn't realize she had been eyeing her bracelet when the thought popped into her head and she felt herself roll off the chair and onto the ground as the world went black.

When she opened her eyes, Lucy was in the guild still. Wondering if it was a fluke or another reality, she stood up and looked around her. She saw Gray in the corner of the guild with his arm over Juvia's shoulder and her mouth dropped. Lucy never thought she would actually see that happen. Gray leaned in and kissed Juvia's cheek, and Juvia blushed at him while they talked to Erza. But didn't they just leave the guild? This has to be a different reality.

Excited for a future with everyone alive and well, Lucy bustled around the room peering at everyone. She walked over to Mira wanting to hear the new gossip, when Freed walked right through Lucy. "Hrmmph." That was weird, she thought. Lucy walked over to Cana, who was near her at the bar, and her arm went through Cana's body. So, Lucy is like a ghost here. She then assumed that she was only present to observe the future.

She figured she could have fun being invisible this time; last time she was invisible Natsu groped her in the guild (after using a 7 year old bath potion). It was so embarrassing! At least no one could see Natsu's actions, she thought. Lucy looked around the guild and saw a tuft of pink hair jutting up from somewhere behind a flexing Elfman.

Lucy excitedly walked over to Natsu, only to see him draped over a girl. She frowned as she got closer and walked around him. Lucy saw herself laughing and being hugged by Natsu. Alright! This is a future she was starting to like. She listened in on their conversation and could not believe what Natsu was saying. He would not shut up!

Now that Lucy had gotten a closer look, she realized that future Lucy looked red and irritated. Past Lucy was also irritated. Natsu was blabbing about all her weird habits that he loved to the guild! He was laughing and poking her, but also confessing his love for her. Lucy looked at him shocked, but future Lucy just shrugged her shoulders and looked around embarrassed while nodding at Natsu.

Lucy felt weird watching this interaction so she backed up till she was near Gajeel's hiding area. She listened as he mumbled about Natsu's inability to keep thoughts to himself, and how annoying he was. Gajeel continued by saying how weird Natsu became since his last mission with Lucy a few years ago, and how he's been a damn leach of the guild ever since. Lucy contorted her face at the news of Natsu not going on missions.

She continued around the guild looking for another annoyed (at Natsu) person. Gray was at a table waiting for Juvia to return from the restroom. He was mumbling about how he was stuck with Juvia because Natsu wouldn't shut up about how good they looked together and how Gray obviously liked her. Gray also mentioned how he shouldn't of put up with Natsu's behavior just because they were friends now and he missed doing missions with Team Natsu. Gray mumbled that that would never happen again on account of natsu's pansy-ass being afraid to leave Lucy alone or take her on missions. When Juvia started to return, Gray stopped talking to himself and scratched the back of his head in a sigh.

That was weird, Lucy thought. So, Natsu was friends with Gray now? Because he spoke all his feelings? And he wouldn't let me go on missions?! This is not Natsu…he must be someone else trying to act like Natsu! Imposter! Lucy thought, he would never be friends with Gray! Then she saw Natsu burp fire, and laugh about future Lucy getting mad at him for eating all her food. Nope, Lucy thought, that is definitely Natsu.

Lucy sighed as she realized she didn't actually like this future. Doing missions were a part of her life as a Fairy Tail mage. She couldn't call herself a Fairy Tail member without doing missions with Natsu! Or without doing missions in general! She definitely would not wish for this future. When she was about to look into her bracelet she saw Cana holding hands with Jellal while Laxus and Erza were alone. Natsu ruins everything! Lucy would not let this future happen! It was wrong in so many ways! Erza must end up with Jellal! She stared into the Lacrima as her vision turned black.

Lucy breathed in deeply and was about to open her eyes when she heard whispers near her. She could tell, by the feeling under her fingers and weight on her chest, that she was on a bed under some covers. Oh no, Lucy thought, she was in the guild when she saw that future. She had no idea what it could have looked like to the guild.

Lucy heard Natsu whisper hurriedly to Porlyusica about my feinting in the guild and that Wendy's healing magic did nothing to me. Wendy told them that my body was healthy but she couldn't find Lucy's mind. She could hear Natsu whimper and decided to open her eyes. The light shined around her as reality came into view.

Before saying hello, she took in her surroundings. Lucy was in the infirmary in the guild, and Natsu was crying a little. Lucy was surprised at that, but hid it as she said, "hey…." She didn't know what else to say so she just watched as they all ran to her side.

Porlyusica looked Lucy up and down before nodding, turning around, and saying, "dumb humans, don't come to me again about a healthy person feinting. She's fine." Porlyusica glared at everyone in the room before leaving.

Wendy hoped Lucy felt better, and brought her some chocolates. Wendy left them by Lucy's side before leaving to find Carla. Wendy knew that Natsu would want to be alone with Lucy. She was right. Natsu was sitting on the bed staring into Lucy's eyes with concern. Lucy blinked up at him and smiled. He put his hand over her hand, "Don't scare me like that again Luce. I'm definitely going to have to stay at your house for a few days to make sure you don't feint anywhere unsafe. Like the shower or the street at night...Or the shower. I would definitely come to your rescue if you feinted in the shower." Natsu smiled excitedly at the thought of he spending extra time with Lucy.

She grumbled a little about it, and tried arguing, but she could tell that Natsu would just sneak in every day even if she said no. Lucy finally agreed to it, but told him to stay out of her dresser while he was there. Natsu told her that he would need to go home to get his things, and he needed to ask Wendy if Happy could stay with her for a few days. Natsu knew that staying with Wendy would make Happy pleased, so he left Lucy while telling her that he'd back for her soon. On his way out he sent Levy up keep Lucy company.

After Natsu left the room Lucy laid back on the bed to contemplate her wish some more. She pulled the blanket over her wrist so that no accidents would happen again. She looked around the infirmary as an idea came to her. Lucy quickly stood up and rushed over to the cabinet. She found a long bandage and wrapped it around her wrist to cover the lacrima. Lucy giggled in accomplishment and fist pumped the air.

She returned to the bed with a newfound air of calm. Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she looked down at her hands, only to see the bracelet to her other wrist. She let out a little shriek and pulled the bandage off her now empty arm, throwing it at the wall on the other side of the room. Levy walked into the room in time to watch Lucy throw a tantrum with the bandage. Lucy stomped on the floor and laid on the bed in defeat.

Levy sat on the bed by Lucy and pulled her into a hug. The blue haired mage may not have known what was going on, but she assumed it had to do with Natsu, so she just comforted Lucy with a knowing smile. Levy thought she was going through a similar struggle with Gajeel (not realizing the problem had nothing to do with their crushes), so she didn't think words were needed. Levy sighed and said, "dragon slayers sure are dumb aren't they? hehehe."

Lucy looked at Levy in surprise, but appreciated the hug. They laughed at both of the dragon slayer's expenses and joked about their eccentric personalities. Despite the jokes, they both really enjoyed the company of the oblivious men. The talk of dragon slayers made Lucy think about another possible wish. She concentrated on looking at Levy instead of the bracelet, and moved the bracelet under the blanket as she thought. Maybe there was a wish she could make to prevent the dragon slayers from leaving their kids. She would have to test it later.

The girls talked for awhile until Gajeel came up to the door to escort Levy home. He made an excuse for it by saying it was dark out and she shouldn't walk home alone, especially since he could take her there. Levy wanted to wait for Natsu before leaving, but Gajeel could smell Natsu which meant he would be by Lucy soon. Lucy waved to the cute potential couple as they left her.

Lucy touched her keys and thought about her spirits, she knew Natsu would want to take a few days of rest after her feint, but she was starting to miss her spirits. She might bring them out later for fun. Lucy strolled out of the infirmary and walked down the stairs to wait by the door. The only people left at the guild were Mira and Laxus, she must have been knocked out for hours if it was already dark out. Mira was cleaning up the bar and taking peeps at Laxus as he finished paperwork at a table in the corner.

Walking out the guild doors, Lucy breathed in the fresh air and watched Natsu jog up to her from the path of his house. He had a big grin on and she couldn't help but give him a big grin in return. She didn't know why he loved staying at her house so much, but she was glad to have him for a few days.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu and Lucy had returned to her apartment together and had started to cook dinner. Since she had "slept" most of the day, aka spent time in a different reality, Natsu decided they should stay up playing board games. Natsu attempted to pressure Lucy into reading him her book, but she repeatedly declined his begging. Since he learned of Lucy's novel, Natsu had be curious about the contents of her book. A part of him hoped that she secretly wrote about all of their adventures together, like how he kept all the receipts from restaurants they shared meals out. It may have been a silly habit of his, but he liked remembering all the food they ate together.

They played twister for a couple of hours, neither of them willing to lose, and both of them extremely competitive. Twister would put them in awkward positions, making Lucy blush, while Natsu takes the opportunity to fart in her face to win the upper hand. After that experience, Lucy vowed to never play twister with Natsu again.

They both took showers, separately, and laid in bed together. Natsu was worried about Lucy because she had been acting different lately, and Lucy was distracted by her thoughts to the extent of ignoring Natsu. She had a plan to test out her next wish.

Lucy would watch for Natsu to fall asleep, and when she was sure he had fallen into a deep slumber, she pulled her lacrima bracelet in front of her face. Lucy stared into the swirling lacrima gem as she wished for a world where Acnologia had been defeated 400 years ago.

Lucy opened her eyes to a world of fire, screaming, and chaos. She was standing at the top of a mountain and looking down on what seemed like an enormous battle between dragons. Lucy recognized a few of the dragons based on the dragon slayer's that she had met. They were all fighting against Acnologia.

On the left side of the battle were a hoard of dragons, while the right side of the battle had Acnologia. She was sure her eye drums would shatter from the sound of the roars and the crushing "pops" that reverberated all around her every time the dragons would collide. Dragon blood was everywhere and in the middle of the battle she thought she saw a child-sized Natsu.

When she focused on watching Acnologia, Lucy could see Zeref attacking him. Zeref was here! This must be around the time that he became immortal, Lucy thought. The earth was shaking around Zeref as he launched spells at Acnologia. Before a big blow hit Zeref, his magic aimed right at a child with pink hair. The action made an orb encompass the child and Lucy watched as it floated away into the distance.

Zeref was hit by Acnologia hard, he was barely standing from the impact of the attack. He had just managed to evade the deathly bite of Acnologia. Acnologia's teeth might be the only thing strong enough to break through Zeref's immortal body, but he was fighting anyways.

Lucy watched in shock as she saw Zeref wave Igneel away to follow the child-like orb, and at the same time he started spinning in the air, as if he was doing acrobats. Zeref forced his magic from his arms and the ground shook as he beat Acnologia mercilessly.

The other dragons looked too exhausted to partake in the fight, since they had been fighting Acnologia before Zeref got there. The two continued their battle while the earth around them died, black waves coming from the two. The dragons started to fly away, afraid of the darkness coming from Zeref's body. In a final blow from Acnologia, Zeref exploded, and his magic of death took over Acnologia's body. The final magic of Zeref overpowered Acnologia's own magic which turned it against him. Acnologia's magic drained out of him as he died from Zeref's remains.

When the darkness ceased to spread, Lucy looked down at where the battle had just been, and the field was empty. Ashes lay across the land as far as she could see, only the sky was free from the resounding impact of Zeref's death. She stared in shock at the past her wish had changed and wondered how it changed her future.

She stared into the Lacrima with so many questions, hoping it would give her an answer, and it did. Lucy could hear the voice of the light, that had given her the lacrima, speak to her again. In the world this wish creates, Natsu Dragneel was encased in an immortal egg before Zeref could turn him into E.N.D. Zeref put him in the egg in hopes of saving his life, but because he could not turn him into one of his book of demon's, Natsu will never be able to awaken again.

As Lucy stared in shock at the empty world in front of her, the light continued explaining. Without the demons of Zeref, and without Acnologia, there was no stopping the other dragons. The dragons that got away from the blast of Zeref in time, were so enraged at humans that they would kill any human they came across. Since Acnologia had once been human, all dragons decided to never allow a dragon slayer to become a dragon again.

The repercussions of that prevented many dragon slayers from obtaining their powers, and the art was lost to the world. The humans that did survive the slaughter from dragons, would later be destroyed by many the many evil mages who followed. The word spread through the world that Zeref had been destroyed, and the fear (of Zeref) that had previously prevented mages from taking too much power was gone. It seems evil replaces evil, so you must choose the lesser one.

In addition to the terrors that inhabited the world form the loss of Acnologia and Zeref, Fairy Tail would never come to exist. Mavis Mavillion was never able to learn magic from Zeref, and because of that she never created Fairy Tail. The light finished by telling Lucy he could not show her to a future beyond her comprehension.

Lucy sighed, when she was first transported here to this reality, she thought losing both Acnologia and Zeref would be a good thing. But a world without Natsu, without Fairy Tail, and humanity was too terrible for her to accept. There was not an enemy alive worth destroying if it caused this amount of destruction to Fiore.

While looking back into the Lacrima, Lucy thanked the light for showing her this past and explaining the future it would invoke, and the world went black.

Opening her eyes, Lucy blinked rapidly before realizing she was in her bed at home. She looked to her left and smiled at a sleeping Natsu. As Lucy stared at her ceiling, she started to feel stressed about this wish. It was turning out to be more complicated than she imagined. She might have to set her sights even lower in order to make a wish with a safe and happy future. Since traveling between realities was surprisingly exhausting, Lucy closed her eyes and let sleep take over her body.

Natsu was wiggling under the covers trying to get comfortable, when he accidentally kicked something soft and warm with his knee. He opened his eyes and saw Lucy sleeping on his arm. He slept so hard that he forgot Lucy let him sleep there again! Natsu was excited by having Lucy so close to him, so he pulled her in closer while wrapping his arms around her. He felt more protective of her than anything. It was as if she was his treasure, and more than just a partner, more than Nakama.

Natsu was unfamiliar with these types of feelings, and he didn't really understand them, so he generally just ignored them. But today, he decided to let the feelings sink into his heart. He felt a warmth spread over him and he smiled at his Lucy. He would do anything for her. Natsu bent his head down to kiss her forehead.

Lucy had started to wake when she felt Natsu knee her thighs. It hurt but she was too sleepy to move. After Natsu pulled her in for a hug, she felt her heart beat quicken and felt confused. When she opened her eyes his face was leaning in towards hers. She watched in shock as he kissed her forehead, and she rapidly closed her eyes to pretend she was still asleep.

A minute later, Natsu climbed over Lucy and lumbered into the bathroom. She could hear the water start and was surprised when she realized Natsu was bathing on his own free will! He must finally be maturing! Lucy thought. It made her so happy, that Lucy thought she should give him a reward.

Lucy got out of bed, slipped on a robe and slippers, and hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. She slowly began to cook bacon, eggs, and toast while she prepared coffee. Lucy stretched over the stove and hummed to herself. Waking up next to Natsu always put her in a good mood, but she would never admit that to him because he would never leave if she told him.

As she thought about the wishes she had experience, Lucy decided it was time to get ideas from her friends. She wouldn't have to tell them that she had a wish available to her. She could just ask them what they would wish for, if they could. It might even be fun to learn a little more about her Nakama! She was exceptionally curious as to what Levy would wish for, if she could wish for anything. Levy was so smart, that Lucy figured she would have a brilliant wish. However, Lucy also hoped Levy would wish for Gajeel's affection. Hehe.

That was settled then, Lucy would ask her guild mates, what they would wish for, today! Lucy set all the food out on the table, while she filled some glasses with orange juice. She added some condiments to the table for the toast, and got a cup of coffee when she heard Natsu shuffle down the stairs.

Natsu was so excited to smell bacon, and he knew it was because he showered, since Lucy usually kicked him out without breakfast. So, he decided he would shower more often if it meant Lucy would feed him! He smiled at her as he inhaled the dozen eggs she had placed in front of him. Lucy knew the size of his appetite, and he loved that.

They walked side by side to the guild, laughing about how annoyed Carla would be at Happy staying there for awhile. They really hoped he could successfully woo her this week. Lucy even contemplated helping the cat by giving him advice on romance. As they walked through the guild doors she could see happy in the distance buying fish and putting a ribbon on it. Sigh, he would never learn that girls like presents other than fish too.

 **Author's note: I will be posting about the wishes her Nakama make soon. Please review if you like it:) It makes me happy to know someone is reading!** (I'm new to writing fanfic).


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long to upload this. Hopefully no one was waiting...I finish my degree July 15th, so between now and then I won't be able to upload much. However, after the 15th I plan on writing up a frenzy. I have this entire story outlined, so I will finish it without loose ends eventually!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Natsu and Lucy pushed through the guild doors together, while the entire guild turned to look at the pair walk in, Mira was positively ecstatic at the thought of them coming to the guild together. Mira was the guild match-maker, and she had her eyes set on this pair for a while. Natsu caught Gray stripping and started yelling at him, "Hey popsicle princess, put some clothes on, OR I"LL MAKE YOU!"

"GAAHHH," Gray quickly fumbles around the guild for pants, "Shut up flame brain or i'll freeze the flames out of you!"

Natsu fist pumped, "Like you could! I'm fired up now! Kyaahh, Fire dragon Roaaaaaar!"

Erza quickly equipped into her flame-proof armor, absorbing his roar, and standing above Natsu and Gray with a fierce look. She eyed the strawberry cake on the counter, seeing it was in tact, she stared at the boys. "NO FIGHTING IN THE GUILD." Erza swords went flying at Natsu and Gray as they ran out the doors.

Lucy laughed at the scene, she could still hear the fight outside as she turned to Mira at the bar. "I'll have a strawberry milkshake Mira," Lucy said. Mira shuffled off, and Lucy scooted over to where Erza was sitting. Erza smiled at Lucy as she wafted the smell of her cake, enjoying it fully before she ate it. The girls talked about possible missions they could take in a few days, while Lucy thought of a way to bring up a wish to Erza.

Erza stopped talking about quests, and got a serious expression on her face suddenly. She peered over at Lucy, and leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Lucy," Erza said, "I think all of the women of Fairy Tail should meet at your house tonight. It is urgent." Erza's eyes sparkled as she thought about all of the supplies they would need to buy. Lucy's eyes bulged as she worried about what Erza wanted, and why it needed to be at her house again. Erza spoke again in a rushed voice, "Alright, it's settled then, we will all meet at your house at 7pm tonight Lucy. Be prepared, gather all of the pillows you can and I will gather the rest of the supplies." Before Lucy could ask more questions Erza stood on the stool.

"Listen up Fairy Tail, I have a very pressing matter that needs priority consideration. ALL female mages are to meet at Lucy's house at 7pm. Everyone must bring clothes to sleep in, a toothbrush, at least one type of snack, and NO MEN ALLOWED." With that, Erza jumped off the stool and scurried out of the guild to shop for supplies.

Lucy groaned in annoyance, Erza was planning a sleepover, and it was painfully obvious. The men were yelling about the injustice of not being allowed, while Makarov and some of the others men were planning a way to sneak peak at the sleepover. Mira brought the milkshake over to Lucy with an excited smile on her face.

Mira had expected to get more answers from Lucy, but it turned out she was just as surprised as the rest of the guild at Erza's outburst. Everyone knew that Erza had a secret liking for very delicate and cute things, but they all kept quiet about it because of the paradox. It confused the guild that someone who was so violent and domineering, could love dressing in embarrassing costumes as much as she did.

The guild was suddenly busy as women ran around to talk about the sleepover or to grab a short mission that they could complete before the sleepover started. Mira was writing a list of activities, while scolding makarov and warning him that she would lock him in his office for the night. Laxus stayed near Mira, flirting with her when he could, and looking angry at the rest of the guild.

Lucy sighed as she finished her smoothie and walked out of the guild, she would need to clean her house and do some shopping before all the girls of Fairy Tail arrived. Why did it have to always be her house! Lucy stomped out of the doors, just barely missing a stroke of fire that blew past her. She stood there shocked, and quickly called Loke to take care of Natsu and Gray.

Natsu jumped as he saw an evil aura surround Lucy as she pulled out her key and called for Loke, aiming right at Natsu. Lucy huffed as she watched Loke time his entrance perfectly with a blast of light towards Natsu. Loke following behind his master, like a dog, as she walked off towards Magnolia. He was ready to help her in any way he could.

Loke walked up next to Lucy, "Hey Luce, you look beautiful as always, you make me ravenous. What are we doing today?"

She looked over at her friend and smiled. Lucy explained the sleepover to Loke, and let him accompany her to the store. They talked about the other spirits, and laughed at Virgo, who had apparently been punished by Aquarius when she asked scorpio for a punishment. Lucy was always surprised at Virgo, but she loved all of her spirits no matter their quirks.

Loke hit on Lucy the entire walk, and tried to get her to buy wine multiple times while at the store. He requested she get whipped creme, and winked at her, which was the last straw for Lucy so she forcibly closed his door.

After checking out of the grocery store, with plenty of drinks, snacks, and a cake for Erza, Lucy called virgo to assist her with carrying the groceries. Virgo happily followed her princess home, carrying a few bags of groceries, while Lucy talked at Virgo. Virgo listened intently to Lucy's desire for a new dress, and began thinking of dresses that would look good on her master. Virgo was always looking for ways to please Lucy.

After they got home and put away the groceries, Virgo poofed off without telling Lucy to bring back a surprise from the spirit realm…


End file.
